Roses, Lavender and Honey
by JustRide584
Summary: "Th-Thank you, Your Majesty." She said in a whisper, her breath fanning over me. I took a deep breath and inhaled the most beautiful scent of roses, lavender and honey. I stared at her neck before slowly leaning forward and placing a delicate kiss on the center of her neck, just above the clasp. Henry and Anne Romance. : :Very Different from the Show and Real Life events: :
1. Chapter 1

I rested on my throne as I overlooked the large party of dancing, merry people. Men and Women of great status and wealth all here for the Spring Season. I turned and looked at my wife Katherine and felt a rage bubbling in the pits of my stomach, I only felt anger when I looked at the women. Being bound to a unfertile, aging women only left me empty and anger; knowing I would never have a legitimate son to take the throne when I passed. Leaving it open for any and all men to fight to the death for. The Tudor dynasty gone, save for Mary who would be married off to a Spaniard and never to take the England Throne.

I turned away from Katherine and looked back at the crowd of dancing, laughing people and envied them. They got to be happy and merry while I was stuck here in a loveless marriage, keeping England safe and worrying for the England Crown. I felt as if the weight of the world was on my shoulders and I could feel myself crumbling underneath the massive weight. I felt my heart rate increase and my breathing began to become shorter faster. I quickly scooped up my wine from the table and swallowed down the glass of rich red wine. I slammed the golden goblet down on the table and I felt my breathing regulate.

"More wine, You Highness?" I turned to the angelic voice and saw one of Katherine's ladies standing holding the wine pitcher with a quirk of her brow. I nodded and watched as she stepped forward bending slightly from the weight of the pitcher and began to pour the wine.

I raked my eyes over her body, taking in her shape and form. Her pale skin disappeared into a beautiful plum dress which hugged her medium-sized bosom and her thin, curvious waist. I looked at her hips and saw the wide shape and the first thing that popped into my mind was how her beautiful hips were fit for bearing many strong children. Lust creeped into my mind quickly and I shifted slightly in my seat as I felt my trousers become tight and restricting. She slowly stepped away and dipped into a curtsey, unintentionally giving me a view of her supple bosom.

As she rose I let my eyes travel up her long, slender, creamy neck which reminded me of a graceful swan. I took in her distinct jaw line and her slightly rounded cheeks along with her brandy colored eyes which held a slight twinkle to them, her arched black eyebrows and finally her thick and curly black hair which was held back by a pearl diadem. Her supple pink lips called to me as I forced myself to stay planted in my seat.

She was nothing like Katherine or any of the ladies in court. She had beautiful curves instead of a twig body and instead of cornflower hair she had rich brown-black curls which held a natural shine. Her eyes held wisdom and mystery which only intrigued me more. I made a mental note to myself as she back up into the wall, her plum dress and dark features blending in with the dark back wall.

~H.R.T~

I rose from my seat, bidding my wife a goodnight along with the court. As I exited the hall I beckoned Charles over, he quickly left a group of women and fell into step with me. We walked down the long, lavish corridors which soon became empty. Once we were away from the prying ears and eyes of court I pulled Charles to the side.

"Do you know any of The Queens ladies?" Charles smirked at me.

"I've known of many of them Your Majesty."

"Do you know of one with black curly hair, white skin, brandy eyes and a beautiful, curvy figure." He cocked his head to the side as he thought, finally his eyes widen and he smiled.

"I believe her name is Lady Anne Boleyn? Was she wearing a plum dress?" I nodded which only made him smile more.

"Yes, that would be Lady Anne Boleyn."

"Tell me all you know of her."

"Her family is all dead except for her brother who lives in France, she arrived in the Fall.."

"Is she being courted?"

"No, she has no suitors. She is also said to be a pure maiden." My eyes widen and I felt a giddiness that I had never felt before in my life.

"Charles I need for you to bring Lady Anne to my chambers."

"When your Highness?"

"Now."  
~H.R.T~

I rushed to my Chambers and quickly dismissed all my servants. I kept my formal attire on and I busied myself in false work as I waited. My heart hammered in my chest as every minute slowly passed, it seemed as if time stood still; mocking me and my desires.

I jumped in my velvet and gold seat when I heard a loud knock on my door. It was opened and I saw as Lady Anne slowly entered, her hands wringing together and I could see the slight fear in her big, round brandy eyes. She finally came to a stop a bit away's from my desk and dipped into a deep curtsey. I looked over her frame before standing and walking around the desk, I stood in front of her and waited seconds before extending my hand out towards her.

Her palm shaky hand rose and I gently pulled her up from her curtsey, watching her every move as she rose. She stood straight and finally looked me in the eyes, it was as if they looked into my soul. They hooked me in place and made it hard for words to form, I kept my locked gaze on her as I slowly lead her to a chaise with furs, velvet and satin thrown over it along with silk pillows filled with feathers. She gracefully sat rigid as a board and I slowly sank next to her, my knee slightly brushing hers. She averted her eyes to the floor and I gently grasped her chin and turned her head upwards, forcing her to look at me.

"You are the most beautiful women I've ever laid eyes upon." She took in a deep breath and I could feel her heart pounding.

"Th-Thank you, Your Majesty." She said in a whisper, her breath fanning over me. I took a deep breath and inhaled the most beautiful scent of roses, lavender and honey.

I looked her in the eyes and slowly leaned forward, brushing a stray curl from her cheek before placing a delicate kiss on her smooth, slightly flushed cheeks. The heat in her cheeks left my lips warm and wanting. I slowly pulled back and looked at her, she had risen a beautiful hand to slightly brush her cheek as a look of wonder overcame her face.

I smiled at her before standing and walking to one of the multiple small chest on my desk, I finally found what I was looking for and gently held it in the palm of my hand. I walked back over to her and slowly helped her stand before motioning for her to turn around, once her back faced me I brushed her hair to one side of her shoulder. I reach around her neck and slowly fastened the clasp. I stared at her neck before slowly leaning forward and placing a delicate kiss on the center of her neck, just above the clasp.

She slowly turned around and I saw as she gently touched the pearls. She looked at me stunned.

"Your Majesty it is beautiful, but I do not deserve such a magnificent gift. I insist you take it back." She reached behind her and almost unclasped it, I reach forward and grabbed her wrist delicately before traveling down her arms and holding her smooth hands.

"And I insist you keep Lady Anne; a beautiful women such as yourself should be showered with gifts and if I must be the man to do that then so be it." I drew her hands to my mouth and placed a gently kiss to the backs of them.

"I bid you goodnight my Fair Lady." I blush rose to her cheeks and I saw her start to curtsey and I quickly stopped her.

"Lady Anne you will bow to me when it is just us. To you I am just Henry when we are alone." She quickly nodded and I escorted her out the door where Charles waited. I turned to Anne and placed a gently kiss on her cheek one last time before sending her off with Charles.

~H.R.T~

That night as I lay awake in bed I only saw Anne. Her face, body, eyes, movements...everything. SHe haunted my dreams and every waking thought. She was the most beautiful women I had ever laid eyes on and I was determined to make her mine. Even if I could never have her as a wife I would make her mine in every way. Lavish her with gifts, give the best housing...everything. She would be the second richest women in the land next to Katherine, but she would be mine no matter what. I want to see her laugh..I want to see her in the throes of passion..I wanted to see her round with our children. I wanted her.


	2. Chapter 2

For many weeks I lavished my beautiful Anne with diamonds, pearls, gold, dresses, shoes, everything and anything her heart may desire. She was always hesitant to take such gifts, worried of the Queen and if she ever found these gifts I bestowed on her. It was only after I promised to watch over her that she started to accept the gifts. I had only ever kissed my Anne on her rosy, blushed cheeks and for once it was more than enough. I didn't want or need more, I was satisfied how our courtship was going. Slow and steady, never rushed or forced.

I quickly shake my head as I redirect myself to the massive amounts of paper work stacked in front of me waiting to be signed. I let out a sigh as I read over the same thing again and again. I was quickly drawn into my thought of Anne again.

I kept my promise of watching over her, I had Charles Aunt and Sister placed in Katherine's ladies in waiting who watched over Anne and reported everything to Charles who then told me of everything. I wanted to make sure she had all the protection she deserved and I wanted to f=protect her from the wrath of Katherine and Katherine's friends and family.

I jumped from my thoughts when my door slammed open. I looked up and saw Charles sister, Mary standing there out of breath.

"You Majesty, the Queen…saw…one of your gifts…to Anne." She leaned against the door way as she took in deep breathes. My eyes widened and I quickly ran out the room.

"They're in the Queen's chamber!" I quickly ran to Katherine's rooms and threw open the Red Oak double doors.

~H.R.T~

I saw Katherine grasping the beautiful pearl necklace I gave to Anne, she forcefully yanked it off of Anne's white neck. Pearls fell to the floor with loud clanks and a yelp escaped Anne's lips as she grasped the back of her neck.

Red clouded my vision and I finally made myself known, I grabbed Katherine by her forearm and pulled her to her private sleeping quarters. Before I closed the door I called out to Beth, Charles Aunt.

"Beth take Anne to my chambers, the rest of you pick up the pearls and place them in a satchel." The women quickly scurried off, Anne being led out my Beth. I shut the door and turned to Katherine whose eyes held anger.

"How dare you, Henry!" She shouted at me as I approached her.

"How dare you Katherine! I am King! I can do what I please, when I please! I do not answer too you, you answer too ME!" I shouted at her, my face turning red from anger.

"I may be stuck with you till the day you die, but I plan to find happiness. So when that faithful day comes I can marry the girl who will bear me sons…which you seem incapable to do!" I saw tears well up in her spider black eyes.

"You are to never come near Lady Anne again, is that understood Katherine?" I waited as she sat there unresponsive.

"I SAID, you are NEVER to come near Lady Anne again! Do you understand!" She finally looked down and nodded her head. As I headed out the doors she shouted at me.

"We used to love each other Henry! What happened?" I turned around and saw her on her knees crying. I expected to feel pity, but none came.

"I found someone who I love and who can bear me the sons I need." With that I walked away from the bedroom and into the common area. One of the ladies handed me the satchel of pearls before scurrying away.

~H.R.T~

I quickly made my way to my own chambers and there I saw my sweet Anne. She was rubbing a wet cloth against the back of her neck, she stared into a mirrored as she did this. I slowly walked up behind her and gently took the cloth from her. She turned her head and faced me and I leaned down and kissed her tear stained cheeks and the tip of her button nose.

I gently wiped the speckles of blood from her neck before leaning down and kissing the angry red skin where the clasped had been ripped. I rested my head on her shoulder and suddenly her body started to shake. I looked into the mirror and saw tears cascading down her cheeks. I turned her around to face me and hugged her close as she sobbed into my chest. I rested my chin on the top of her head as I ran gently hands down her satin covered back. She cried for what seemed like hours before I finally pulled her away from my chest. I gently cupped her face between my hands as I leaned down and kissed away her stray tears.

"Henry…I will be hated across England. Called the Kings whore…" She broke down again and sobbed as I held her face.

"Anne look at me." She looked at me with her tear filled brandy colored eyes. "You are not my whore, you are the women who stole my heart. With your infectious laughter, beautiful smile, captivating eyes and a heart full of gold. For once in the past ten years I'm finally happy again, I don't care who hates you because you are my life Anne. I promise to make you happy…if you would let me." She took in deep breathes to steady her shaking body before she nodded her head. I smiled down at her beautiful, tear streaked red face and gently leaned forward.

I looked into her eyes looking for any sign to stop, but all I saw was her eyes flutter closed. I gently pressed my lips to hers. It was as if something was awakened inside of me, this warm sensation coursed throughout my body as I pressed my lips harder against hers. I felt her hands come up and around my neck, holding me towards her.

In that moment I could have died and gone to Heaven a happy man. I could have kissed her forever and been at peace with the world. I finally pulled away and rested my forehead against hers, her chest heaved against mine and we both just drank in the moment.

~H.R.T~

That night Anne and I sat by the fire, her in my lap as she rested her head against my chest. I ran my hands against her back as we sat in comfortable silence. Suddenly Anne let out a gasp before scurrying out of my lap. I looked at her confused as she ran to the window.

"Henry, it's snowing!" I pulled myself out of the red velvet seat and stood behind her. Snow was gently falling to the ground, sticking to the cement and grass. I looked at Anne as a child-like smile graced her face as she pressed against the glass watching as the snow slowly fell from the night sky. I kissed her cheek before walking back to my seat. I sat there and watched her the whole time with a smile on my face. I had never been so happy in my life, it was an odd feeling really. One that kept me awake at night and sometimes I questioned my sanity, but at the same time I basked in this unknown feelings. Relishing in its warmth.

~H.R.T~

As I lay in bed that night I think of Anne sleeping in the room just a few doors down, snuggling into the fur sheets and satin pillows. A white gauzy nightdress loosely hugging her, I shook the thought from my mind as I turned on my side and looked out the window. Snow fell faster to the ground, after sometime I finally felt my eyes shut before drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

Dreams on Anne and I being married, Anne birthing beautiful baby boys and a few baby girls, watching her play with our children, sleeping beside her and holding her close, hearing her breathy moans as she lay beneath me as we created another child. That's the life I wanted…that's the life I should have. That's the life I was determined to make for Anne and I.


	3. Chapter 3

**There isn't much dialogue right now since I'm still introducing the story, as the story gets deeper and realty sets in for Henry there will be more dialogue. There will be a lot of heartbreak for both Henry and Anne because Henry is still Henry and Anne…well she will slowly start coming out of her shell**

I take Anne out into the snow filled gardens, she is wrapped up in a grey and white fur coat along with a fur hat and fur muff. Her laughter fills the once silent and abandoned gardens. The snow fell gently around us, little bits of snow sticking to her almost black hair. Her brandy eyes twinkled and her cheeks and nose were left rosy by the cold wind that past us ever so often.

"Anne I must talk to you about something." I say as we come to a stop in middle of the grounds.

"What is it Henry?" She stands in front of me as she burrows under her furs, I run my hands soothingly up and down her forearms.

"The Court is moving to Windsor Castle for Christmas Tide and I was hoping you would come with us?" Her eyes widen before she starts to laugh gently.

"Henry I always planned on coming to Windsor Castle with you. You needn't worry about that, I will follow you wherever you go Henry." Joy filled me as I gathered her in my arms, her muff fell to the ground with a 'poof' as it hit the snow. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me close, I pulled away slightly and leaned down pressing a nose to her red nose before gently kissing her lips.

When we pulled apart she grabbed onto the warm hat placed on my head and giggled before running off, her white-grey coat swishing behind her. I let out a hearty laugh before running after her. Her black hair whipped behind her as I slowly caught up with her. I picked her up around her thin waist and gently swung her body around. Her laughs filling the silent gardens as she leaned her head back against my chest. When I finally set her down she grasped my hair and tugged me forward placing a fierce kiss on my lips as my hands possessively grabbed her waist holding her close to me as the snow fell around us, wrapping us in a cold, white blanket of pure snow.

~H.R.T~

"Papa, Papa!" I quickly turn from the dancing courtiers and see my darling Mary running towards me, her governess trailing after her. I quickly get out of my seat and pick up my darling and hold her close to me. I finally set her down after placing a kiss on her cheek which she giggles at, she is dressed in a mint green gown with a white bonnet which had beautiful white pearls.

"How are you my Darling?"

"I'm well Papa. Mama said that you are moving, is that true Papa?" I smile at her before crouching down in front of her and grasping her tiny hands.

"Every season the whole court packs up and we travel to a new, beautiful palace. We are going to Windsor Castle for Christmas Tide."

"Will I be with you and Mama during Christmas Tide?" I smile at her before kissing her hands.

"Yes you will my Pearl." I hesitate for a second before looking into her clear blue eyes.

"Pearl, I have someone I would like you to meet."

"Who is it Papa?" I stand before grasping her hands, I lead us down to the dancing and common area where I spot Anne talking with Lady Madge and Lady Nan. She is dressed in a beautiful red and gold gown with gold hanging off her quarter length sleeves, a gold chained necklace with pearls and a spiky gold diadem.

When the ladies see me they drop into a low curtsey before standing and mumbling "Your Majesty, Princess." I shot a smile at Anne and she gently dismisses Lady Madge and Lady Nan. She turns to me before looking down and smiling gently at Mary, who blushed and hid behind my leg slightly.

"Mary I would like for you to meet my friend, Lady Anne Boleyn." Mary waves gently before grasping my pant leg and tugging which made me drop down to her level where she cupped her hand over my ear.

"_She's so pretty, Papa."_ I let out a booming laugh before picking up Mary and kissing her cheeks. She turns to Anne and finally speaks.

"Lady Anne can I see your necklace?"

"Why of course Princess Mary." Anne then unhooks the necklace and gently hooks it around Mary's neck. It's much bigger compared to her small neck and chest, but as she plays with the extravagant, tear drop pearls she turns to Anne.

"Lady Anne this is very beautiful."

"Princess Mary, you may keep it…think of it as an early Christmas present." I stare at Anne with wonder knowing the necklace had been the last thing her mother had left her. Mary let out a giggle.

"Thank you Lady Anne, you are very pretty."

"Why thank you Princess, but I must say your beauty rivals mine." Mary blushed before laughing and hid her head in the crook of my neck.

Later that night I began to look for Mary, but I could see her nowhere. I began to panic when I suddenly saw Anne playfully spinning her around as they danced in the center of the room. There laughter echoed throughout the room as Anne playfully picked her up and held her to her side and spun them around. Mary threw her head back and let out loud, adorable giggles. A smile lit up my face for the rest of the night as I saw how well they got along also as I watched Anne and Mary I could imagine Anne playing in the gardens with our future children, dancing with them and holding them close, peppering their round, rosy cheeks with kisses.

~H.R.T~

That night as Anne and I sat alone in my rooms by the fire a nagging question ate at me before I finally couldn't help it anymore.

"Anne would you be willing to have children with me…when you're ready of course." She looked over at me as the fire illuminated half of her beautiful face.

"Yes I am Henry, when I'm ready and the time is right…I'd love to have children with you." I smile at her and grasp her hands between mine and kiss them before leaning over and kissing her sweetly on the lips. The fire crackled in front of us and as we pulled apart I rested a hand against her cheek before leaning forward and deepening the kiss, our heavy breathes and the crackling of the fire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please remember that Anne doesn't have her father and uncle there to teach her how to scheme and be more mysterious, she is just being herself. Also keep in mind she is much younger than in the TV show, she is only 17-19 here while in the TV show I believe she's about 23-24. She's young and in love, Henry loves her just as much and he doesn't want to hurt her and he won't for a little while. But keep in mind there will be MANY obstacles and problems will arise in this story that will hurt these two.**

_"It is not all my fault. You have no one to blame, but yourself for this. I was distressed too see you with that wench Ja…because the love I bare for you is so great…it broke my heart to see you loved others." _

I jumped out of bed at sweat poured down my temples, breathes ragged and my heart hammering away inside my chest. My night-dress stuck to my sweat soaked skin and the sheet felt wet to the touch. I took in deep, calming breathes as my heart slowed and sweat stopped. I slumped against my feather pillows as I wiped the sweat from my brow, my forehead feeling warm along with my cheeks. I threw the blankets down to my legs and gently raised my nightgown. I ran my hands gently over my flat belly before kicking the covers off and going over to my shades, letting in the bright, winter light.

I shook the nightmare from my mind and called for my ladies, Nan and Madge. They dressed me in a cream gown with my hair down my back and a spiked, pearl diadem. I exited my room and went to the dining hall where I saw staff hanging Christmas decorations. I leaned against the door frame as I stared at the beautifully decorated Christmas tree, ornaments sparkling as the light hit it just right. A small smile graced my lips; Christmas Tide was my favorite part of the year. Parties, dancing, singing, romance…everyone was so happy during Christmas. I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist, I looked down at the hands and saw Henry's large ruby ring he never took off. I rested my much smaller ones against his, his warm hands heating up my cold ones. He gently kissed my neck before kissing my cheek.

He grasped my hand and led me off down the corridor, we walked quickly before coming to a stop. Henry gently pushed me against the wall and cupped my face before leaning down and placing a warm, firm kiss. I wrapped my hands around his neck, pulling him closer as I gently moaned into his mouth. He tasted of the richest red wine, spice and crisp winter air. He finally pulled away and I took in a deep breath.

"Merry Christmas, my Sweet Anne."

"And Merry Christmas too you, my love." We had been courting each other for two months now and today was finally Christmas.

Ever since coming to Windsor Castle I had spent much of my time with Princess Mary, who was such a sweet and intelligent girl. She loved dressing in my jewelry, diadems and even loved me doing her hair. When I wasn't with Mary, I was with Henry. He was truly the love of my life, he was sweet and kind to me. He listened to my thoughts and wishes…and he loved me with such a fierce passion. We had only kissed and it was the greatest pleasure I had ever felt in my life. His lips lit my body on fire and sent this warmth throughout my body that I had never felt before. He never forced our relationship, it came naturally. Slow and sweetly. I would never love anyone like I loved Henry Tudor.

He was a married man and I knew it was wrong of me to take him…to want him. I couldn't help it, I knew we would most likely never get married and I knew I would always be seen as his mistress, his whore. He was the only man I would be ok with that, I didn't need the Pope to tell me I loved him. I didn't have to share him with anyone even though he's married to Katherine, I knew he was mine just as I was his. In heart, mind and soon body. I had decided tonight would be the night I gave myself to him fully, it might be thoughtless and stupid, but I was ready. Ready to be with the man I truly loved.

~A.B ~

That night we held a grand party for Christmas, everyone danced and drank happily. I playfully spun Princess Mary around, her beautiful red dress which was designed much like mine spun around her. I playfully picked her up and spun her before setting her back down on her feet as we continued to dance. We danced for most of the night until she was forced to go to bed by her governess. I picked her up and hugged her to me when I felt her gently kiss my cheek.

"Goodnight Lady Anne, I had such a fun night." I smiled at her before kissing her round, red cheek.

"I had a fantastic night with you my little Princess. Sweet Dreams." I kissed her once more on the cheek before her governess took her away, we waved at each other until she disappeared around the corner.

The rest of the night I mingled with the rest of the courtiers, ate and drank until finally the dance was called to an end. As I walked down the deserted hallways, I was suddenly pulled into a room. I yelped and turned to strike the person who grabbed me when I saw it was Henry. I let out a sigh before hitting him playfully in the chest.

"You gave me a fright Henry!" He kissed me on the tip of the nose as he laughed at me.

"I'm sorry my Sweet, will you ever forgive me?" I smiled at him before wrapped my slim arms around his neck and kissing him fiercely. Gradually things began to build and I slowly pulled away, I grasped his hand and we walked quickly to his Chambers.

~A.B~

As we entered his sleeping Room, I shut the door behind us before kissing him again. I slowly backed us up until we reached his grand bed. I pushed him down until he sat at the edge, I stood between his open legs as I run my fingers through his hair. As we kissed he slowly laid down and I gently crawled into his lap. I straddled his legs as we continued to kiss, his hands running up and down the buttons on the back of my dress.

He began to button each of them with care until they were all undone, the dress laid limp at my shoulders. I pulled away from him and slowly pulled off the beautiful red dress, I was left standing in my corset. He got up from the bed and took off his decorative top and shoes, leaving him in a loose white shirt and black pants.

He began to slowly undo my corset as I began to pull the strings to his shirt, I pushed the shirt off his body and reached down and began untying the black pants. After couple of minutes we stood completely naked in front of each other, I stood frigid as everything began to set in. Henry pulled me close and kissed me gently on the lips before laying me down on the bed. He began to slowly kiss and suck my neck as he made his way down my body, he licked his way between the valleys of my breast down to my navel.

He held me firmly to the bed as my raised off the bed, he made his way slowly back up and kissed the tops of my breast before kissing me gently on the mouth. He slowly entered me and I felt the tears gather in my eyes before he finally took my maidenhead. I let out a gasp of pain as tears cascaded down my face. Henry kissed each tear away before kissing me gently on my closed eyelids, cheeks, tip of my nose and finally my mouth. Time passed and I slowly got used to the feeling.

As the night went on our moans and gasp filled the silent room, the blue moonlight gently lighting the room. My nails dug into Henry's back before scratching down the long, muscular area. He cried out and my cries filled the room. He gently pulled at my hair and held my hips to the mattress. My legs wrapped around his waist pulling him closer and deeper, my heels pressing into his lower back and butt. He left bruises on my neck and tops of my breast as he bit and sucked before running his tongue over the sensitive skin. After hours I lay with my head on his chest, hearing his heart beat as we slowly fall into a peaceful sleep. Our legs tangled together and his hand rested on my thigh as mine rested on his stomach and chest. That was by far my favorite Christmas.


	5. Chapter 5

~A.B~

As I dressed for the day I felt a wave of dizziness pass over me and a slight pinch in my stomach as Madge began to fasten the fur hat onto my head. I shook my head and waited until finally I was fully dressed for a day with Henry. A knock sounded at the doors before Henry entered with a smile on his handsome face. He kissed me gently on the lips before pulling away,

"Hello my Love, how are you?" I quickly shook all thoughts of dizziness away and smiled at Henry.

"Very well love, are we going to the gardens today?" He kissed my hands before offering me his arm, I looped my much smaller arm through his as he began to escort us out.

"I saw how much joy the gardens brought you last time and I wanted to keep your spirits alive." I smiled at him before kissing his cheek.

"These past few months have been the happiest I've ever been Henry. And that's all because of you." He kissed me soundly on the lips when a burst of cool air brushed our cheeks. Snow fell gently and made a brunching sound under our feet.

We playfully walked through the snow filled garden, lightly kicking snow at each other, sneaking in sweet kisses and huddling together. As much as I loved our surroundings and as much as I enjoyed our time I felt a sudden pain shot from the pit of my stomach.

I let out a gasp as I clutched my stomach, Henry quickly stopped and held onto my shoulders.

"My Love, what is wrong." I opened my mouth the answer, but nothing came out. More pains shot up and suddenly it became too much.

I crumbled to the ground as my knees gave away and Henry landed on his knees beside as I start to cry, loud awful yells left my body as the pain became worse and worse. My vision began to blur and my hearing sounded as if I was underwater, the last things I saw and felt were Henry picking me and shouting for something….someone…..

~H.R.T~

I ran through the Palace as I shouted at the guards to fetch . I ran to the nearest rooms and laid Anne down on the bed. Her once rosy face was now as pale as the snow outside and her body felt cold to the touch. I felt tears well up in my eyes as the thought of her death passed, I was pulled from my thoughts when the door banged open and came into the room. He quickly ushered me out and called in his staff. The last thing I saw was Anne lying in the bed motionless.

I waited outside the chamber doors running my fingers through my hair, pulling at the strands as worry coursed through my body. Her screams echoing in my mind as tears began to form. I fell to the ground and leaned back against the wall as I sobbed.

~H.R.T~

"Your Majesty…Your Majesty?" I woke up and looked to the voice calling me. I saw standing in front of me. I wipe my face with my hand before standing.

"Well…what if wrong with her?" looked away before looking back to me.

"She has the Sweat." My brows furrow as I wrack my brain.

"Sweat? What Sweat?" clears his throat before continuing.

"It was first found a couple days ago in a small town right outside the Palace. It was burned to the ground along with the infected bodies. They thought they had contained it…but it appears to have reached farther than we imagined." Anger sets in my bones as I look down at the man.

"You're telling me there was a disease released out to the public and I was never informed about it?"

"Cardinal Wolsey was supposed to inform you of it, I thought he had informed You Majesty."

"Well obviously he didn't! Will Anne survive?" He sighed before looking to the floor.

"In the town it claimed all the lives there. It started with dizziness and stomach aches and gradually got worse until they finally collapsed. After collapsing the victims lived for two to three days maximum."

"Oh God." Tears welled in my eyes as I ran a hand over my face.

"Your Majesty I must insist you and the rest of the people in the Palace must leave at once. It is very infectious and deadly. The Queen and Princess Mary must leave at once along with you Your Majesty."

"I can't just leave her here alone to die. I WON'T LEAVE HER HERE TO DIE!"

"You are doing no good by staying either Your Majesty! She will die and you will catch the disease, then what will the people of England do?" I turn and punch the wall with all my might as I let out a scream of frustration. I take calming breathes before turning back to the doctor.

"I'm saying goodbye to her and you can't stop. Fetch the guards and tell them to inform everyone to leave at once, The Queen and Princess are to go to Ludlow. You're dismissed." He bowed before exiting, leaving me alone as I stare at the door. I let out a breath before opening the double doors.

~H.R.T~

Anne is lying on her back, face ashy as sweat lightly drips down her forehead. I slowly approach the bed before kneeling next to it. I take one of Anne's hands and hold it in mine lightly kissing it.

"I think this is God's way of punishing me. I am a married man with a beautiful daughter and I have hurt my wife so many times with random women. I never loved any of them…until I met you. When I'm with you I'm happy and at peace, a weight is lifted from my heavy shoulders. You bring a light to my world which was once filled with darkness, I had never experienced true happiness till the day I met you. Your smile brightens a room and your laughter can make any spirit believe again…that's why God is punishing me. Because I was an awful man till I met you and no matter how much I love you…I would never be able to give you everything you want…everything you deserve. You deserve a man who will marry you in the eyes of God, who will give you legitimate children. You deserve a man who will be at you beck and call, fall to his knees for you. And I can't do that because I am bound in a loveless marriage and knowing you, you would be ok being with me forever even if I was with Katherine. You would be ok being called my whore as long as we got to be together, you would be ok with bastard children because you would love them with everything in your heart. You wouldn't demand marriage, money, to be Queen…but that's what God wanted for you and you gave that all up to be with an awful man like me. You gave up your whole life to be with me…"

"And God is doing the one thing I never could, letting you live a peaceful life…I am so sorry my Love." I broke down in tears as I rested my head against the bed. Tears shook my whole body and after what felt like hours I raised my head and leaned forward, lightly kissing her lips before kissing her hot, sweaty forehead.

I kissed her hands before taking off the large ruby ring that never left my hand. I slipped the much too large ring onto her ring finger before kissing it. I slowing got up and walked to the doors, I turned and looked at Anne one more time.

"You are my true love Anne…and I wish I had meet you before I married Katherine." I walked out the door and gently closed them before stalking off down the hallway.

~H.R.T~

I lay in bed at the Elizabeth Castle wide awake as I picture Anne laying in that bed at Windsor, slowing wasting away too die…all alone. I shut my eyes and turn to the side as I allow sleep to take me.

_Henry….Henry…..Henry_

I jump up in bed and look around my room, I see someone sitting in the red chair by the window. I jump out of bed and grab the knife next to me and slowly stalk towards the person. Suddenly they turn around and I see…Anne?

She is dressed in a beautiful peppermint green gown with a gold and pearl headdress, pearls decorated the top of the gown and her sleeves fanned out to a lace. Her black curls pulled back resting on her exposed back. She slowly stood and walked over to me, running a hand down my cheek before sighing.

"Anne wha…what are doing here?" She laughed gently before folding her hands over her stomach.

"I'm not really here Henry, I'm dying in bed at Windsor Castle…alone. And why is that?" I hear anger in her voice which I had never once heard since I met her.

"I didn't have a choice my Love, I had to go for the good of the Country."

"You had every choice Henry, you're the King of England! You could have stayed if you wanted to."

"No Anne..please…please don't be upset with me."

"I'm not upset Henry…I'm disappointed. You gave us up because _thought_ God was punishing you! When in all actuality He was testing you, to see if you had changed." Everything came rushing to me and I fell to my knees. I heard Anne's slippers gliding across the floor until I saw her white satin shoes in front of me. I leaned on my knees and hugged her legs close to me, her fingers running through my hair soothing me as I cried into her satin dress.

She finally pulled away and forced me to stand, she backed away from me and turned around looking into the darkness of the room. She held out her hands and suddenly two figures appeared with her. A beautiful young girl with fire red hair and brandy eyes, dressed in a golden gown with a pearl diadem much like Anne's and a little boy with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, dressed in a royal blue suit with black pants. Both of the children hid into the folds of Anne's satin dress as they stared at me with wonder filled eyes.

"What is this Anne?" She held the children closer to her before answering.

"This is what you could have had…what we could have had. If you would have only stopped hating yourself, you aren't an awful man Henry. God isn't out to punish you for all the wrong doings you have done in the past…and when you let that guilt go you'll find happiness. You are a kind man Henry, but you are also lost. Until you believe in yourself and my love for you Henry, you'll be alone. I can only make you so happy, you have to try yourself." With that she took the children and they walked into the darkness together.

"Anne! Anne! Please Love! Please!" I shouted into the darkness as I tried to light a candle. Once it was lit I walked to the far side of the room and looked for Anne, but I saw nothing. I stepped forward and let out a yelp.

"Ow…" I ran my hand across my foot and felt little drops of blood, I looked to the ground and saw my Ruby Ring lying there. My eyebrows furrowed together and I bent to pick it up, I held it close to the flame and saw it was mine. I looked around the room as confusion filled my mind.


End file.
